doublazefandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Marvel
Powers and Abilities * '''Kree/Human Physiology''' Due to her mixed heritage as both a Kree and human, Carol's powers were originally derived from those of Captain Marvel, though they have since diverged and increased to become uniquely her own. This has made her one of the most powerful female heroes in the Marvel Universe. Due to being a unique Kree/human genetic hybrid, Carol also possesses the potential to wield vast cosmic power, which was fully realized during the period when she became Binary and which she can still attain under the right circumstances. In truth, Captain Marvel is a natural born human/kree hybrid; whose resting genetic potential was extrapolated by the psyche magnetron radiation affecting her cells. All of her superhuman abilities are a byproduct of her genetic inheritance further bolstered by Kree science. * '''Stellar Energy Metabolics''': Carol could absorb and metabolize stellar energy which gave her all sorts of phenomenal cosmic power which she regularly used to ballast her body and mind; building both to incredible heights. * '''Superhuman Strength:''' Carol is superhumanly strong, though her specific level of strength has varried over the years. She is currently listed at a normal level of roughly Class 50, half her original power levels as Binary.[11][81] However, since she is able to absorb and manipulate various types of energy, she can use this redirected energy to temporarily increase her physical strength to near-Binary levels, or Class 100+.[53] Currently, her strength level at its resting rate allows her to support 100 tons, or close to that number, as she was able to support the weight of dead celestials as one fell to Earth.[82] * '''Superhuman Stamina:''' Carol's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. As Binary, she could physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue began to impair her.[83] She was reduced to roughly half this after losing her Binary powers. However, she is capable of channeling absorbed energy to further increase her stamina to higher levels.[84] * '''Superhuman Durability:''' The tissues of her body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. She is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. While channeling the energy she absorbed, her body's resilience is extended to an even greater degree. Be it from powerful heroes such as the Avengers and the Sentry, villains like the Thunderbolts backed by a moonstone-empowered Zemo or even cosmic entities such as Galactus or Arishem the Celestial Judge. So tough was Carol's biophysical tissue that he could live through a Shi'ar space-time denotative charge with only his cloths being ruined, while the fabric of reality had been sundered for hundreds of solar cycles around. * '''Superhuman Speed.''' Carol's speed and maneuvering abilities were impressively high even for a Kree/Human hybrid. Whether it be flying or while on foot, she can easily outpace the fastest known means of transport imaginable. Captain Marvel's speed while in battle is several times that of baseline humans and most superhuman. Able to move, jump and strike several hundred times in less than a microsecond against more physically robust opponents with ease. '''Superhuman Agility:''' As Binary, Carol's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that are significantly beyond the natural limits of the human body.[83] At her current power levels, she is presumably roughly half as agile, with the potential to regain Binary levels through energy absorption. Captain Marvel was capable of dodging the cosmic force of a celestial with ease while in flight. * '''Superhuman Reflexes:''' As Binary, Carol's reflexes were heightened to the point of being virtually instantaneous.[83] At her current power levels, she presumably has reflex time of roughly twice that, with the potential to regain Binary levels through energy absorption. '''Flight:''' Carol is capable of propelling herself through the air and the vacuum of space at tremendous speeds. Although her top speed is unknown, she flew at three times the speed of sound for several hours, so it is likely she can go much faster.[85] * '''Space Flight:''' As Binary, Carol was capable of surviving unaided in the vacuum of space for indefinite periods of time.[44] After first losing her Binary powers, Carol proved incapable of achieving orbit or surviving unaided in space. However, she was highly intoxicated when she attempted to do so, which may have hampered her progress.[86] She has since proved capable of surviving and fighting in the vacuum of space, Carol is able to traverse at luminal and super luminal speeds easily, being able to reach Hala Prime from Earth in micro seconds or keep up with the likes of Nova while the two flew through space together. She could also dodge laser fire, rapidly construct fortifications using his powers, and casually fly to the other end of the sun in seconds. '''Flash Precognition/Cosmic Awareness/Hyper-Cosmic Awareness''': Part of her original power set as Ms. Marvel, Carol was subconsciously able to anticipate the moves of her opponents, though this power was not exactly reliable and activated randomly. After Rogue robbed her of her powers, she was subsequently transformed into Binary. After these powers faded, it seems that Carol's Seventh Sense returned. T'challa theorized that when the Kree Psychi-Magnitron that gave Carol her powers, that she inherited some of Captain Mar-Vell's abilities during exposure to it. In that sense her travels across Exospace and the like bolstered this aspect of her powers to see the cage outside of reality that's binding The Marvel Universe.[87] '''Energy Manipulation:''' Like her predecessors Carol Danvers eventually learned to better utilize her energy power for more constructive uses. Such as changing and alternating the various types of energy at her disposal; such as X-Rays, Gravitons, cosmic rays, etc. In her time as Captain Marvel she has become extremely fluent in changing and alternating the various outputs energy at her disposal. Alt. versions of herself have show to use said energy based abilities in ways she'd never even considered before; e.i. firing her energy stores from her eyes as well as her hands. * '''Energy Absorption:''' Her body is capable of absorbing various types of energy be it magic, electric, photonic, cosmic and atomic, but the full extent of his powers is unknown for the purpose of temporarily enhancing her own physical attributes. She can augment her strength and energy projection up to the force of an exploding nuclear weapon.[91] If empowered by enough energy, she can assume her Binary form again temporarily. As Binary the amount of force she could emit was so vast, so potent that he was able to kill a multiversal incarnate Eternity, destroying all of reality. she was even able to help Eternity's son Entropy in restarting the multiverse.[92] * '''Photonic Blasts:''' Carol can fire powerful concussion blasts of photon and stellar light energy from her hands and fingertips which could decimate most anything they were faced against.[93] As with a doppelganger of hers, Ms. Marvel can potentially discharge her energy from the eyes as well.[90] * '''Regenerative Healing Factor:''' In the event that Carol suffers an attack that is actually powerful enough to overload both her invulnerability and her energy absorption abilities, she possesses a super-healing factor and is able to quickly regenerate from almost any injury. Her healing rate is accelerated even further if she is able to absorb and utilize external energy to aid in the process. She has fully recovered from nuclear explosions and attacks of similar magnitude in a matter of hours.[94] * '''Minor Molecular Control:''' She can use absorbed energy to transform her regular clothing into her costume and vice-versa. (This is an ability she once possessed as Ms. Marvel. Carol did not demonstrate the ability as Binary -- it only resurfaced after her powers were reduced and she began going by Warbird.)[88] * '''Energy-Construct Creation:''' Both as Captain Marvel and Binary, Carol showed far more refined control over her cosmic energy than in her non-empowered state of being. Potentially she can shape whatever energy she has on hand into practical shapes, like razor blades of pure energy or protective barriers for defense. Her doppelgänger showed she often used her cosmic power to create energy lances with which to stab, cut and bifercate an enemy with. And as Captain Marvel, be able to create energy bubbles around a giant robots exhaust/energy gun in order to choke the release valve until it exploded from an internal pressure overload. * '''Self Sustenance:''' Captain Marvel proved time and again she can survive without need for eat, sleep, breath or rest by thriving the ambient energies within her surroundings.[92] Capable of thriving perfectly within the cold recesses of deep space with little to no discomfort at all.[95] '''Cosmic Being Physiology:''' After undergoing torturous experimentation by the Brood race. Carols Physiology mutated even further beyond even their initial expectations, transforming her into a creature of pure energy. More reminiscent to a solar body than that of flesh & blood, she became a literal living star powered and bolstered through a cosmic connection to a quantum singularity either on the other end of the universe or within an entirely separate reality.Through this pandimensional breach, Carol is able to divert small portions of the cosmic energies used to firmament genesis of a new universe into creating mentally activated disturbance of space/time around herself. Perpetuating the appearance of a living, breathing stellar effigy that she's able to shape and mold using disturbances in the space/time continuum through various lenses that focus or diffuse the relative energies she's channeling. Regardless of how and what she became, Ms. Marvel not only transcended her initial powerloss but gained even greater ability than she initially possessed before losing them to Rogue. Wormhole Connection: Ms. Marvel's penultimate cosmic power stems from a hyperspactial link between herself and the region of space which acts as the exit-point of a singularity's ultimate inward collapse out of this universe and into another. Binary is apparently able to apply a mental filter to these lenses, allowing only the energies she chooses to pass through. It was believed she'd lost these abilities after contact to the whitehole that energized her had been severed, but Cru restored this power potential and Carol could always re-enable the transformation either by absorbing enough energy or using Black Holes as a cosmic link instead. '''Absolute Force Manipulation: '''At the height of her power, Carol in her Binary form had virtually limitless stores of raw energy she could consciously tack into for unlimited purposes. She could feed on and project every known form of energy up and down the EM Spectrum able to radiate heat, light, cosmic, x-ray and the like as well as gravity; with which to presumably use in a telekinetic fashion. Operating objects remotely with fine enough precision even from vast distances with concentration. Her EM Based powers outclassing even those of then current Captain Marvel; Monica Rambeau. She could even harness other forms of the fundamental forces of reality such as nuclear fission and nuclear fusion given her star based energy physiology. Often showing a steady flux of cold "pseudo flames" coruscating in small spheres around her head and hands that represent the greatest regions of her concentration. The total amount of energy she can manifest is related to the cross-section, or "'window" she allows to open between universes. For example, an 8-inch diameter "hole" in the surface of a point singularity would let out a torrent of various energies. '''WEAKNESSES'''